After missiles have been in the field or in storage for long periods of time, it may be necessary to extract samples of the solid propellant to determine the physical and chemical properties thereof. However, such extraction procedures can be extremely hazardous if done by a person in close proximity of the rocket motor.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which is remotely controlled for extraction of samples of hazardous materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such apparatus for removing samples of solid propellant from the motor of a rocket propelled missile.